Fear No Evil
by DeanFan
Summary: 27 year old Clara Liotta was shipped off to Shutter Island after she tried to leave her abusive husband. If he can't have her, no one can. Her stay there she meets patient Teddy Daniels who tries to warn her the dangers of the place. Chuck/Clara/Teddy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Shutter Island**

**Author Note: This story takes place five years after the movie ended.**

I wrapped my sweater closer to my body to block out some of the cold wind as I stared out into the ocean from the ferry. I knew where I was going and didn't like it. I was twenty seven years old and was supposed to have my life ahead of me. Now all that stopped as my husband had me shipped off to Shutter Island. You hear horror stories but never think you'd ever end up there. That's what happening to me.

I tried to leave my abusive husband. He told me if he couldn't have me then no other man will. This is my punishment. No one believed me when I tried to tell them what he really did to me. He was a respected man; the kind with the charming good looks and was rich. He knew I didn't marry him for the money which was why he chose me I guess.

"Clara, you okay?"

I turned and looked at Chuck Aule. He was the only one that believed me and tried to help me.

I cleared my throat to speak. "Just enjoying the last piece of scenery that I'll ever see," I said giving him a light smile.

He moved behind me and but his arms around me pulling me closer to him. This was what I loved about him. He was kind and caring. Only wanted what was best for me.

"I promise you it won't be the last," He told me.

I could feel his breath against my ear and it felt good.

"I know you did everything you could," I said barely a whisper.

"I will get you out."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I am keeping it," He said turning me around to face him.

I still had bruises on my body from Ray's last attack on me so Chuck was gentle. I put my hand up to his face.

"I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be with a woman who's on the outside."

He silenced me by kissing me. It felt real good to feel again. When it wasn't pain I mean.

Slowly the ferry pulled up to the island.

"Just do what they say and you'll be out in no time," He said giving me a light smile. "Blue eyes."

That was his nickname for me because I had the clearest blue eyes anyone has seen. He grabbed my hand and escorted me off the ferry.

OOOOOOOOOO

Chuck held me close as we entered Dr. John Cawley's office. Dr. Cawley stood up and greeted us.

"Mr. Aule," He said shaking his hand and then turned to me. "You must be the lovely Clara Liotta. Do you know who I am?"

I looked at Chuck who nodded at me. I then looked back to Dr. Cawley. I licked my lips nervously.

"Dr. Cawley. You're going to help me get better."

He smiled at me and released my hand. "That's right. Now if you'll two please take a seat," He said gesturing to the two empty chairs and sat down at his desk chair.

I sat down on the left as Chuck sat down on the right. I watched as Dr. Cawley shuffled some papers which I assume was about me.

"If everything goes accordingly you'll be able to leave in a month," Cawley said.

I looked at him in shock. "That soon? I thought I was going to have to stay here for the rest of my life," I said with a frown.

Dr. Cawley laughed. "No. You have good humor. I know what happened to you wasn't your fault, so if we make believe to your husband that your stable like you actually are now we'll be able to get divorce papers sent to the island for you. It'll be the safest way for you to leave him."

"I don't know what to say," I said stunned.

"Just follow the rules and in no time you'll be able to move on with Chuck here," Dr. Cawley said with a smile.

"Thank you, doctor," I said happy now.

Chuck cleared his throat. "Doc, where would you be placing her in the meantime?"

"Ward A," Dr. Cawley said. "She's not a danger to anyone and will be perfectly safe. It's almost dinner time so I suggest you get to the dining hall before all the seats are taken."

We all stood up and Dr. Cawley escorted me to the dining hall.

"If you need anything don't' be afraid to ask," He told me and looked at Chuck. "I need to talk to you."

Chuck looked at me. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," I told him. "At least Ray can't hurt me in here."

He kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning," He said leaving with Dr. Cawley.

I looked around the dining hall and found an empty table in the far back. I walked over to it and sat down. An orderly placed a tray of food in front of me and a glass of milk then walked off to the next patient.

I heard my stomach growl as I stared at the thinly sliced turkey meat with a side of mashed potatoes, green beans, and a roll. I picked up my plastic fork and dug into the mashed potatoes which were the creamiest I ever had.

"You don't want to eat that," A voice said startling me.

"Excuse me," I asked and found myself staring at a handsome man but was obviously a patient here.

"It's poisoned," He whispered.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Poisoned huh," I said playing along. "Why would they poison me?"

"So they can drug you and control you like they did to me. I'm telling you this for your safety."

He seemed really worried for me but I decided to play along in case he wanted to hurt me.

"I already ate some and I'm fine," I said. I dipped my fork in some mashed potatoes and offered some to him. "I promise you its okay."

He eyed it as if he was starving. I put the fork up to him mouth and he ate some.

"That wasn't bad," I said putting the fork down on my tray. "My name's Clara. What's yours?"

He smiled at me. "Teddy. Teddy Daniels."

**A/N: Should I continue? Reviews please! **

**Also I kind of put an actors name in it for fun. Can you guess who?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

As me and Teddy talked during dinner I finally convinced him that his food wasn't out to get him.

"I see you made a friend," Dr. Cawley said smiling next to me.

"Stay away from her!" Teddy said angry in a low voice.

Dr. Cawley looked at him. "Teddy I'm merely trying to help Clara here so she can leave."

"Like you helped me?"

I looked back and forth between them as they spoke. I didn't want to be stuck in the middle of it.

"Teddy," Dr. Cawley said tiredly. "I've been trying to help you. You won't cooperate with me to help you. The longer you struggle the longer your going to be in here."

I stood up. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Very well. I'll have an Orderly escort you to your room," Dr. Cawley told her.

He snapped his fingers and before I could blink I found one standing next to me.

"Ready to turn in miss?"

I just nodded.

"Follow me," He said.

"DON"T TAKE ANYTHING THEY GIVE YOU!" I heard Teddy yell as we left the dining hall.

"Don't mind him. It's not his fault what happened to him," The Orderly said.

I looked at him. "What do you mean?'

"He was married before and had three children; two young boys and one young girl," He explained.

"What happened?"

"He came home from work one day and found his wife outside. His wife drowned their kids in the pond lake."

I gasped. "That's awful. Does he remember?"

"Sometimes he does and sometimes he doesn't."

"What happened to his wife?"

"He killed her."

"Do you blame him? You wake up in the morning and go to work to provide for your family."

"I don't blame him. His wife was ill. He couldn't stand to look at her anymore and she wouldn't stop rambling so he killed her."

He stopped in front of a door. "This is your room. Have a nice night miss," He said unlocking the door to let me in.

I walked in and stared at the tiny room; one single bed and a small table. I heard the door shut and lock.

I sat down on the bed when a hand grabbed my foot from underneath the bed. I nearly screamed when Chuck laughed and pulled himself out from underneath.

"I wish I could have seen your face," He said proud of himself.

I glared at him. "That wasn't funny," I said.

"You know you love me," He said sitting on the bed next to me. "How was your first day?"

"I don't want to be in here anymore. I'm not crazy."

He pulled me close. "I know your not and Dr. Cawley knows it. It's Ray's power that's keeping you in here."

"I'd rather be dead than stay in here."

"Don't say that."

"It's the truth! This isn't living."

"It's not but at least your safe in here from him. Try to get some sleep." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I'm not sleepy," I protested.

I felt something pinch my arm. Before I even had a chance to look my eyes closed shut.

OOOOOOOOO

"_This place is crap!" Ray yelled when he came home from work. "What the hell did you do all day?"_

_I was sick with the flu and didn't have the energy to clean. "I'm sick."_

"_That's your excuse," He said hitting me causing me to fall down._

_The force shook my sick body and I threw up._

"_When I wake up in the morning this house better be clean!" He yelled in my face. "Don't forget to clean your puke up," With that he went upstairs and slammed the door shut._

_I tried to lift my head up but I couldn't. I passed out knowing I was going to get it worse in the morning._

**As you read I'm starting to show flashbacks of her marriage.**

**Dawnie-7 you were right. It was Ray Liotta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

I woke up the next morning to someone waking me up. I groaned and turned over to see who it was; the orderly from last night.

"Clara, ready for your shower," He asked politely.

My eyes went wide. I was never comfortable showering in front of other people especially when I was married.

He saw me panic and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be outside waiting for you. You are not a threat to be watching closely like the others."

I knew they probably had cameras watching anyways. I dragged myself out of bed and followed the orderly closely.

"Since I'm going to be in here for a while, can I ask what your name is?"

"Tim."

He led me to the showers and let me be.

My mind kept wondering to Teddy about what he had said. Could what he had been saying it true about this place or is he crazy like they say he is? I had trouble trusting people after I had married Ray. Teddy seemed like he was sure of what he was saying.

I quickly shut the water off in the shower and grabbed a towel. Soon it'd be breakfast time then I could speak to him. As I dried myself off my mind starting wandering after I noticed I hadn't seen Chuck yet this morning. I knew he'd be there if he could.

"Are you finished?" Tim asked on the other side of the wall just as I was about done dressing.

"Yes," I answered and walked to where Tim was who smiled at me

"You look refreshed," he commented.

I gave him a light smile. "I feel it."

I followed him to the dining hall and got my tray of food. This morning it was pancakes and sausage franks. I made a sour face. Never was a fan of sausage.

"Are you going to eat that sausage or kill it?" Teddy joked behind me with his tray.

"I'm thinking kill it," I said. "Or unless you want it?"

He picked it up with his fork. "Have you ever known a man to turn down sausage?" He asked as they sat down at a table.

"Not really. My dad loved them. When I mean love, sometimes I thought my dad loved his meat more than my mom."

He chuckled. "Are your parents still alive?" He asked taking a big bite of sausage.

Looked down at my pancakes. "No."

He swallowed slowly. "I'm sorry. Mine aren't either."

"At least their in a better place. Better than us anyways," I muttered taking a bite of soft flaky buttery pancake. I was officially in heaven at this moment savoring the taste. "How come we couldn't have had bacon instead of sausage?"

"Well for one, usually when we do have bacon its with scrambled eggs or biscuits and gravy."

"Biscuits and gravy used to be my specialty."

"Really," He said impressed. "What was your secret to your gravy?"

"Well after I'd cook the bacon I'd take it out and then slowly stir flower into the grease making sure it turned brown. After that I'd slowly pour the milk in and then I'd let it simmer for about an hour. Then I'd put black pepper and the cooked bacon in it. My gravy would turn out just right. Not too thin and not too thick. Just right," I explained.

"If we ever get out of this place I'd sure like to try it some day."

"Deal," I said.

We continued to eat in silence the next few minutes before I finally spoke.

"Teddy, what did you mean yesterday that they do experiments in here," I asked in a low voice.

He looked up surprised. "Does this mean you believe me?"

"Maybe," I said. "I've only been here twenty four hours and I don't even remember anything that happened last night."

"They got to you."

**Sorry to leave it there but at least I updated. Thank you so much for all the reviews and that your liking this story. I've been trying to update all my stories and the only way for me to do it fast is if I don't make certain chapters long. I hope you understand and that this chapter was worth the wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took me awhile to update. I've been sick with the flu. The upside to the flu is I have more time to write now. Thanks to everyone that's still sticking to the story.**_

I was starting to panic. How could they do stuff to you when you are asleep?

**OOOOOOOOO**

_I opened my eyes to the sound of an annoying beeping. My body felt sore as hell and my throat was raw. I noticed I was in a hospital room and tried not to panic. I hated hospitals. I mean really, really, really hated them. I could face spiders and snakes. It was being helpless in hospitals._

"_Don't move." Chuck ordered me._

_I watched him pour some water into a plastic cup and helped me drink it. He set the cup down when the water was gone._

"_I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you last night," He said with guilt written over his face._

_I forced my heavy tongue to move. "It wasn't your fault."_

"_You're in here because I couldn't protect you from him."_

_I smiled weakly at him. "No one can protect me from him."_

_As if on cue the door to the room opened. Ray walked in holding flowers…_

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Are you okay," I heard Teddy ask me concerned.

I came out of my reverie and looked at him. "Sorry. I was thinking."

He nodded. "Looked like deep thoughts."

"Bad thoughts," I corrected him.

"Were they about your husband?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because you looked like you were in pain," He explained.

"I'm sorry. Not knowing what happened to me last night took me back."

"At least he hasn't showed up here."

"Yet," I said. "He'll come on his own terms. What the hell is going on in this place?"

He gave her a light smile. "I already told you."

"I know. I mean how could they get away with it? How could they mess with our minds like that?"

"I see you made a friend," Chuck said next to me startling.

Teddy looked at him and I forced a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you for a walk. A good of fresh air will help you." He said holding out his hand.

I looked at Teddy. "I'll see you later." I said standing up.

Chuck steered me out of the room and quickly found myself outside.

"Why did you really come?" I asked him when we were alone.

He slowed his pace. "I missed you. So you made friends with Teddy?"

"Yeah," I answered him. "Why?"

"He can be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

I stopped walking. "I've already been hurt."

"What?"

"I don't remember a thing that happened last night."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to everyone that's still sticking with the story.**_

Chuck looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean you don't remember anything from last night?" He asked me.

"It's exactly what I mean. Something weird is going on with this place."

Chuck sighed. "It's Teddy. He's messed with your mind already," He said angry.

"Why would he mess with my mind? What would he have to gain by doing that?"

"Because he's a nutcase!" Chuck snapped angry at me. "He does this with every patient and they never get better. They fall for his world and never get out of here. I want you to get out of here so we can start our lives together and have a family! Don't let another man control your life."

I was stunned at what he just said. I didn't know who to believe anymore but at the moment I trusted Teddy more than anyone in this place. Chuck didn't know what it was like in here. He could do whatever he wanted with out anyone giving him orders.

"I'm sorry, Chuck. I didn't mean to make you upset," I told him.

He placed a hand on the side of my face and his features softened. "I just want what's best for you."

"I know you do. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to get out of here," I said assuring him.

He smiled and kissed me. "That's what I wanted to hear."

OOOOOOOO

Later that day I sat in Dr. Cawley's office nervous. I kept tapping my right foot up and down on the wood floor. I didn't know why I was brought to his office. I hadn't seen Teddy since breakfast and it was now all most dinnertime. I heard the door to the office open and I quickly stopped tapping my foot as Dr. Cawley sat down at his desk.

"I'm sure your wondering why I called you into my office," He said getting directly to the point.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, almost afraid to speak.

"I'm proud to announce that you are doing quiet well."

I sighed in relief. "Does this mean I get to leave soon?"

"I can't let you leave here until your husband gives you a divorce. If I let you out of here while your still married to him, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you."

"I appreciate your concern Doctor but Ray's never going to sign the divorce papers," I said miserably.

"Actually, that's where your wrong," He said standing up.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Ray is outside. He's finally decided to let you go."

**Hope this chapter was worth the wait even if it was short. Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't believe a word that Dr. Cawley said. It's true, Ray might be here but not to let me go. That's why he sent me here to this awful place.

"Should I send him in?" Dr. Cawley asked me.

I knew I was going to have to face him again someday. Guess that day is now. "Yes."

Dr. Cawley mentioned with his hand at one of the workers to let Ray in. Soon enough Ray came in handsome as ever but I knew better even if I was too late. That handsome man is a cover up for the evil hidden in him.

"Clara," He said in a way of his own greeting. "You look good for being in a place like this."

"What did you expect me to look like?" I asked him angrily. "I'm safer in this place than I ever was when I was with you and we both know it."

I watched his features change on his face. He took a step towards me but I wasn't backing down. I knew I was safe in this place standing up to him.

"What the hell is this?" Chuck demanded at Dr. Cawley. "Are you nuts letting him near here?"

"I asked her if it was okay and she said it was. I wouldn't jeopardize my patient's safety, Mr. Aule." Dr. Cawley said upset. "Don't make me escort you out of my office!"

Ray looked at me. "You're already banging him."

Chuck lost it there. He punched Ray square in the jaw. Then the two started fighting. It took two security guards to remove them apart. They both looked like hell but Ray got it worse. I was proud of Chuck at the moment.

"Sign the damn divorce papers," Chuck spat at Ray.

Ray used the back of his hand to wipe blood from his nose. "I think I changed my mind," He said looking at me. "I'm never going to let you be happy. You two can continue your little love affair in this nuthouse for all I care."

Chuck started towards him again but one of the guards held him in place as Ray left the room. My hope failed. Teddy was right. Once you entered this place you can never leave.

**Teddy's POV**

I was worried about Clara. I had heard that her dick of a husband was coming today but I wasn't allowed near her. They wouldn't let me. I had heard there had been a fight in Dr. Cawley's office. Clare was the first woman I have cared about in a long time. She made me feel sane in this place. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her away from Chuck Aule. He was never my friend. He was now my enemy…

**A/N:**** So sorry for the long wait again. Hope this chapter made up for it.**


	7. Chapter 7

I sat out in the courtyard watching the leaves fall from the trees. A storm was coming in. I can't spend the rest of my life in this place. I'm not even crazy to be here. I heard footsteps crunch the leaves on the ground.

"I was looking for you everywhere." Teddy said out of breath. "I have something to show you."

"What?"

He held his hand out to me. "Follow me."

"Teddy I don't know," I said unsure. "A storm is coming in."

"Now is the best time to roam around. The guards will be busy preparing for the storm," He told me.

I put my right hand in his and followed him going in the woods. The wind was picking up now.

"Where are we going?" I shouted over the wind.

"You'll see!" He yelled back still moving forward.

My feet were getting tired. I don't know how long we had walked but suddenly he stopped and let go of my hand.

"Teddy, what are you doing?" I asked watching him remove some tree branches.

"Your getting out of this place!" He yelled over the wind.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look!"

When he removed the last tree branch I gasped in shock. Ray was dead a long with Chuck. I could feel my heart beating faster. I looked back at Teddy now afraid of him. Please tell me he didn't kill both of them…

"You can now leave this place!" He said excited for me.

I took a step back from him. "What did you do?"

"Ray was never going to stop. You said so yourself." He said walking toward me with each step I took backwards.

"So you just kill him?" I said in disbelief.

Teddy's face changed from that boyish charm to the kind that Ray used to look like. "I didn't this for you! For us! So we could be together!"

"What did Chuck ever do to you?" I yelled crying.

"He was keeping you away from me!" He yelled angry. "Clara, I know you feel the same way."

"Stay away from me, Teddy!" I felt drops of rain on my head and looked up. The sky was now black with dark clouds.

"Clara, why are you afraid of me?" The wind picked up harder now along with the rain. In a matter of seconds my body was soaked and so was his.

I turned and ran from him as fast as I could. I could hear him yelling my name behind me. Please don't let me die out here like this. My foot caught a root sticking up from the ground and I fell hard on my stomach. I cried as I struggled to get up but the rain and the mud was making it difficult. I felt his hands pull me up and I screamed…..


	8. Chapter 8

"Stop screaming!" Teddy shouted over the wind and rain. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

I had managed to get one of my legs free and I kicked him hard where no man ever wanted to be kicked. In an instant he had let go of me and fell to the ground in shock groaning in pain. I continued crying as I ran as fast as I could away from him. I didn't want to die out here. Not where no one would even discover my body. I don't know how far I had run before I had stopped gasping for air that was desperately needed in my lungs. I tried to keep my panting as low as I could but it was impossible.

"Please somebody find me before he does," I begged.

I looked around and saw flashing lights up ahead.

"HELP!" I yelled over the wind. "Please, help me!"

I saw a set of flashlights moving towards me. In the night the lights looked like little glowing fairies.

"Clara! Stay where you are!" Dr. Cawley yelled.

The only thing was I couldn't. I was so scared that Teddy would find me and kill me. I ran towards Dr. Cawley and what looked like a couple of orderlies.

"Teddy killed them!" I cried when I had reached them.

Dr. Cawley looked appalled. "Who?"

"Teddy. He killed Ray and Chuck. I saw their bodies," I said terrified.

Dr. Cawley nodded to the orderlies and I saw them walk up to me. One was holding a needle. I looked back at Dr. Cawley.

"I'm not crazy!"

Dr. Cawley looked at me sadly. "Yes, you are."

I felt the needle pierce my skin. That was the last thing I had remembered.

**OOOOOOO**

Dr. Cawley shook his head sadly at his patient that he simply couldn't save. He had order her to be put in the White Room. She was strapped down on a single bed in a white gown and stared unblinking at the ceiling.

"I failed her," Dr. Cawley said his voice breaking.

"You did everything you could doctor." One of the male orderlies said, trying to make the doctor feel better.

Dr. Cawley felt tears in his eyes. "I failed my daughter. I couldn't save her."

The orderly didn't know what else to say that would comfort the doctor.

Clara Cawley was now officially insane.

**The End**


End file.
